THE HOST- DISNEY JELSA FANFIC
by natasha7156
Summary: This fanfic based on the host but with disney and DreamWorks
1. Prologue

**THIS IS BASICALLY THE HOST WITH RAPUNZEL, EUGENE, ELSA AND JACK. I KNOW I'M WRITING MY HOGWARTS STORY BUT WHEN I HAVE AN IDEA I NEED O PUBLISH IT BECAUSE I'M INDECISIVE SO, SORRY.**

PROLOGUE

RAPUNZEL'S POV

"I promise I'll stay safe Eugene," I say.

"Please do, get the supplies and come back immediately and whatever you do DON'T GET CAUGHT!" Eugene says, he then kisses me goodbye and I leave to get supplies while he works out a route to the refuge camp.

We used to be in peace once. Then we were invaded, by a species of alien, called souls, that takes over a body and the human is lost. They want humans irradiated, but we few who have survived won't let that happen.

I reach the site where supplies are kept for the parasites, sadly they were expecting humans. I see them down the hall from me, I turn to run back away from them only to see I'm surrounded.

"Please stay calm, we don't want to hurt you only help you," a woman with black hair says, only it's not the woman speaking, it's the alien.

"Yeah right!" I say running in the open direction, to a 70 feet drop. They won't go inside me, never, I'd rather be dead. I jump through the window shattering the glass, I hit the ground and black out. This is it, this is death. I'm sorry Eugene.


	2. Chapter 1

**So here is the first actual chapter from my The Host Disney DreamWorks story, enjoy!**

CHAPTER 1

ALLEN'S POV

I know how I came here, I came in a pod from another planet. We are here to develop a relationship with these humans.  
We are peaceful in our family, we are all family and we trust each other because it is against our beliefs to lie or steal or do any wrong the savage humans did before we made peace. That's what I'm told once I received the information that I'll be going to earth next.  
Out of all our species , the souls, I have travelled the most. Out of the 13 planets we inhabit this is the 10th I've seen. I've been brought here to help locate the humans by finding information from my host's memories.  
I know my duty, I have to get used to this body quickly so that I can start searching for information.

The body I've inhabited has pale soft skin and had very long blonde hair. The hair was so long they had to cut it so now it has short hair, apparently cutting the hair caused it to go brown so now my host has short brown hair. I've never had hair on my previous hosts.  
I continue looking in the mirror at who I am now when I hear a voice.  
"NO! This can't have happened, no. That's right, I'm still here you won't be able to get rid of me that easily."  
"Who are you?" I ask  
"I'm Rapunzel, I'm still here this is my body and you WON'T have it forever. This is MY body."  
"No, it's mine," I reply out loud. This belongs to me not this host.

In my previous planets the hosts never spoke, how can they speak here  
"I don't know, but your thoughts are quite interesting," the voice says.  
"Stay out of my thoughts," I reply.  
"Not until you get out my body."

I can't get rid of the voice so I try to go to sleep. I may not know about humans, but one planet before did require the host to sleep and I was told to sleep when I was brought to my room.

Tomorrow I start giving information on the resistance, Rapunzel won't stop this.  
"Yes I will."


	3. Chapter 2-For The First Time In Forever

**I've finally got around to updating, I'll be updating every day now and I've realised it's going to be a very short story. Oh well, ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 2

ALIEN'S POV

Today I'm starting helping with the search for the humans, I really want to help my family.

"This is wrong, you know nothing about how bad this is."

I've not been able to get rid of the voice no matter what I do, maybe it will be quiet eventually.

"No I won't, I'll never stop fighting for my body."

I ignore the voice and take directions to the office I have to go to.

When I reach the office I see 2 people, 1 is a lady with black curly hair and the other is a man with combed back black hair.

"Hello, I'm called Gothel here and this is Pitch, what should we call you?" the woman said.

"My previous planet gave us names, there I was known as Elsa," I reply.

"Beautiful name, so Elsa you need to look through Rapunzel's memories and see if any information can be given on the resistance, okay?" the man says.

"Okay, I'll try locate her memories," I say. You can try, but you'll fail I hear the voice say.

I start seeing her memories coming up, her family, her friends and her home.

"Her name was Rapunzel Corona, her parents found a safe place from our seekers, but it was only a matter of time before we came. Her parents his her and shot themselves rather then being inhabited by us," I say.

"That's a good start, keep searching!" Pitch says.

"I'll try, but my head is starting to hurt," I say.

"If it is, you must go rest. Go to your room and we'll continue in the morning, okay?"

Gothel takes me to my room and I sit on my bed. I don't like you. The voice says.

"You don't have to, but you do have to put up with me," I say.

Never, it's only a matter of time before somehow I will get you out.

"No you won't, this is my body now."

I go to sleep and see a quick flash of a face. I get some paper and start drawing the person.

No, wait you weren't supposed to see that. I ignore it. Please I'm being you stop. Stop!

The pencil flings out of my hand and across the room, but the drawing is complete. The person is male, he is around 18 and has a small goatee. His hair is brown I saw and his eyes are brown as well.

You weren't supposed to see him, please destroy it.

I ignore her and go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**OKAY, this will be a rush upload because I've finished writing this. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 3

ELSA'S POV

I give the drawing of the man to Pitch.

"Excellent work Elsa, can you identify him for us?" Pitch says.

"Um sure," I say looking through memories, "His name is Eugene Fitzherbert, but everyone calls him Flynn Rider. Rapunzel was in love with him."

"Perfect, you may now go where you would like for the day!" Gothel says smiling.

I go outside and find a lake. It's not exactly pretty, but it's calm.

The next day, I go to the lake. Once I'm at the lake I sit down cross legged. A black shiny car comes up behind me. I turn around to see it's Gothel.

"Did you follow me?" I ask.

"Only in case you needed me," she says.

Yeah right, Rapunzel says.

"What are you doing here?" Gothel asks me.

"It's calm, I thought it might help with the memories," I reply.

"Oh. I thought you would like to know, your picture of Eugene had helped, there's been a sighting!" she says.

That's when the Host takes over.

"No!" I say, well Rapunzel says. She makes me grab Gothel and pin her to a tree. Gothel takes out a cylinder and sprays it's contents at me and I black out.

I wake up the next day in my room to see Pitch and Gothel sitting looking at me.

"I'm sorry Gothel, the Host took over for a second and it happened," I say.

"I guessed that much. We have talked, as in Pitch and I, and we think we will need to move you to a new Host and have someone else search those memories," Gothel says smiling at me.

"You?" I ask.

"Yes, my body can be held for me while I search the memories," she replies.

"Then what will happen to Rapu- I mean this Host?" I question.

"She will have the death she tried to have," Pitch says.

Her? I can't have her inside me. I need to protect them, please you have to help me.

"We will leave you for tonight, but tomorrow you will get a new Host. A more obedient Host," Gothel says as she and Pitch leave.

"How can I help you? They put guards outside my room," I say as I hear Pitch order guards to stay there.

There are other ways out, put the chair up against the door. I do, I wedge the chair back underneath the handle. Good, go to the balcony.

"How will the balcony get us out?" I ask.

Just trust me. I go to the balcony and go through the doors. The wind is not very strong, just a slight breeze.

Now climb into the railings. I climb on to them with my legs over the side. Now jump.

"What? I can't you'll kill us!" I say.

Come on, it's not that high. It's not actually, it is a smallish drop into a swimming pool.

"I refuse to jump. I will not!" I say.

It's a good thing I can. Suddenly I jump off and fall into the pool. I climb out.

"You could have killed us!" I say spitting out water.

You wouldn't have died, now come on we have to go.

"Okay, I can get a car for us."

I go out to the road and stop someone driving, ignoring Rapunzel telling me to stop.

"Excuse me?" I ask the old man in the car, "May I borrow your vehicle, it's very important."

"Of course," the man says, "It's has a full tank." He leaves the car and gives me the key. I thank him and drive away.

How did you do that back there? Rapunzel says in my head.

"We trust each other and we don't lie," I say.

Okay, just go where I tell you.

We drive off


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi, there is a The Fault In Our Stars quote in this chapter :P Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 4

ELSA'S POV

Rapunzel has taken me to this road surrounded by desert.

"Why are we here?" I ask.

We're going to the human refugee camp, they'll sort this out.

"What do you mean? What will they do to me?" I ask scared.

Don't worry, a while back they took a soul out of someone and put them inside 1 of the dying bodies. They have a few bodies in commas that won't wake up, but they keep them for souls.

"So you'll have your body back?" I ask.

Yes, I'll have a life and I'll be with Eugene. I didn't know I would be able to talk and reason with you, so I didn't think I would ever get my life back.

"Okay, where is it?" I ask.

Somewhere out of reach of a car, we're going to have to walk, but walk on the rocks so you don't leave tracks. We don't want to be taken back on the way.

We start walking where Rapunzel directs us. Luckily we have a large bottle of water for while we walk.

"So, what are we going to do after I'm in a new body?" I ask.

I don't know, but I'll go back to Eugene. You'll probably going to be with Jack a lot, he's the other 1 of your kind. The body he's in has a twin and they are best friends because Jack stopped his brother from being destroyed. Anyway, you'll recognise him by those soul attributes, white, black or platinum hair with blue eyes and just so you know he has white hair out of those, Rapunzel mind says.

"Okay, will we still be friends?" I ask.

Of course, I think we'll be more like sisters. I was shocked when I found out that some of the souls get special powers. I've heard some of the leaders have shadow powers, Jack has ice powers. Have you ever tried to see if you have powers? Rapunzel says.

"No, but I'll check now," I say. I curl my hands around an imaginary blob and when I opened them there was a blue glow. I threw my hand up and snow started falling.

You have ice and snow as well, Rapunzel states.

We continue walking while talking. It's not unpleasant because every time I get too hot I'll make some ice and hold it to my forehead.

When Rapunzel says we're almost there I decide to sit down.

What are you doing? We are almost there, we need to keep going, Rapunzel says frantically.

"I need to sleep, we've been going for ages," I say lying down in the sand. I make a little ice gazebo to block the sun.

Fine, but not for too long, Rapunzel says frustrated.

I fall asleep. Slowly then all at once.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello there, another chapter. 2 to go! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 5

JACK'S POV

They found her under some ice in the desert not far from our camp. They brought her straight here and into the medical room to be transferred to a body with a dead spirit. It's the first 1 that will be the same as me. The body she's going into is slender with large eyes and thin lips. The hair is brown, but the soul in the girl made the hair go platinum blonde so that hair will go platinum blonde as well.

At the moment they're cutting a small slice in the neck for the soul to come out. Then they'll carry her to her new body, cut a slice in that neck and let her go inside. I don't know the name of the soul yet, because the whole way here I was talking with my body's twin, Jamie. Jamie and the body I'm in are identical twins so the only difference between us is I have white hair while he has brown, I have blue eyes while he has brown eyes. Other then that we look exactly the same.

It's time to go to dinner while they finish with the soul, I'll meet her later because I have to teach her the ways here and is coming from me because I am the same species as her.

After dinner I'm called to the medical room along with Flynn because Flynn is the closest to Rapunzel who was being inhabited by the soul.

Once we're there Flynn runs over to Rapunzel and hugs her. I see the soul sitting up running her temples with her eyes shut. I walk over to her and start talking to her.

"Hi, I'm Jack. What's your name?" I say.

"I'm called Elsa," she says looking up at me with blue eyes.

"I'm going to teach you the ways of the humans because I've been here a while and I've learnt their ways," I say smiling.

"Okay, what's first?" she asks. She's quite pretty. That's the problem of learning human life, I have the same emotions like love, which is what I'm feeling now.

"First, you're probably going to want to eat," I say still smiling.

"Okay, where do we go?" she says standing up.

"Follow me," I say walking out of the room.

After she ate I'm supposed to show her to the room she's supposed to stay in. I lead her to her room which is just down the hall from mine.

"So here is your room, you'll be sharing with Rapunzel they thought you'd prefer to room with her then someone else. You can go to sleep or I can give you a tour, which do you want?" I say.

"Well, I'm not tired so can you give me a tour?" she says smiling.

"Of course," I say.

After a tour she goes to her room and I go to my room where Jamie is waiting.

"So you like Elsa," he says smiling evily.

"You always were good at observation. Do you think she likes me, no. 1 observer?" I ask.

"Obviously," he says.


	7. Chapter 6

**Next chapter is the last 1, sorry if it seems like it's missing something but I don't know what to do with this. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 6

ELSA'S POV

"So you and Jack will be dating soon," Rapunzel says when I step inside out room.

"What?" I ask.

"It's obvious you like each other. Don't deny something undeniable," she says smiling menacingly.

"What would happen if we did like each other, I'm new here," I say.

"I shall give you a woman talk about dating," Rapunzel says.

She then goes into full detail of kissing, dates and things like that. She then gives me a full talk on everything about the human body. And I mean everything.

When she's done with the biology lesson it's 2 'O' clock in the morning so we go to sleep. I think I'll like it here.

RAPUNZEL'S POV

Today I'm going to introduce Elsa to my friends, Hiccup, Astrid, Merida and my boyfriend Eugene.

With 1 last yawn Elsa steps out of the room. I hear her and Jack talk for a moment before Elsa sticks her head back in the room.

"Do you mind if I eat with Jack?" she asks.

"Go ahead, I've got other people I can eat with," I reply smiling.

"Thanks. Bye," she says going back to Jack.

I listen to make sure they've walked off before I leave. I walk down to Eugene's room and knock. He walks out fully changed.

"Nice to see you here, do you want to go to breakfast?" he asks hugging me.

"Why else would I knock?" I say hugging him back.

We walk down to breakfast holding hands. I'm glad I'm back.

JACK'S POV

I seriously like Elsa, she's so kind and naive. Jamie was teasing me about it so bad last night, at 1 point he said he might tell her. I'm glad that Elsa accepted my invitation to eat together because it's just getting us closer and closer. After a while Jamie joins us on the table we're having breakfast on, but by then we're both finished

"Elsa, I have somewhere awesome to take you. Do you wanna come?" I ask.

"Sure, where is it?" she says smiling at me, I love it when she smiles at me.

"It's a surprise," I say, "Follow me."

We reach the place I wanted to show her. It's really simple, but it's nice. It's a high rock that gives almost a full view of the desert.

"It's beautiful," Elsa says.

"Yeah, I didn't just being you here for the view Elsa," I say. I need to tell her that I like her before I lose the courage to tell her.

"What is it Jack?" she asks sitting down on a rock putting her chin on her hands showing she was listening.

"Well, I... um.. well I mean.. um," I stutter.

"Can I say something?" Elsa asks, "I like you."

"That's what I was trying to tell you," I say leaning on my staff.

I sit down next to her and she leans on my shoulder.

I don't know what will happen on this world, but I don't care. As long as I'm with Elsa I'm happy.


	8. Chapter 7

**This is the shortest chapter I've ever written, but oh well. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 7

ELSA'S POV

I'm in my first relationship ever. It's nice with Jack because it's like being friends except he hugs me and kisses me on the cheek sometimes. At lunch Rapunzel introduced me to her friends and Jack came and are with us as well. Rapunzel's friends are nice, Eugene is nice as well I guess.

YEARS LATER

The souls are gone now and I'm happy with Jack. We're currently engaged and Rapunzel is married, I can see me being happy ask my life with Jack.


End file.
